the Star of Nagori
by Forget Titles
Summary: Maya, the chosen youth of the villiage of Nagori, must set off alone in search of the life-giving "myrrh". My debut story... I hope that it is good! XxReRayxX
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles

Chapter 1: The New Light

It was impossible to think that I would be the one who would be chosen to leave with the chalice that day. I was a Selkie of no good lineage, just born to another family of merchants. How could it be that I would be anything more? I guess it was because of his death... the last caravanner before me. In the beginning, we praised him as the paladin of our village, and very few would take on the burden save him. Gathering Myrrh is our only way of survival... against the miasma. Our whole town was present that day... when the news of his death arrived.

We are a very small town, a pretty new settlement in fact, in which few people live: We have my family, our elder's family, and his family. We all escaped the tyranny of the Liltys and their great fortress when I was only a child of three. We used to sing songs along the road and live together with merry mirth, but when things settled down we rarely ever spoke to one another, save for ceremonies and holidays. It's as if we have all forgotten what it was like to be a prisoner of war, to have that bond of brotherhood with us as we acknowledged one another as survivors. When we gathered that day, to honor him, I felt so... distant. I think I was the only one to remember all of the things we shared together, and most of all I could remember his face the clearest. I stared among the dark faces, saw those tear-filled eyes overflowing with loss and love, and thought his memory would last forever. They all forgot him by the end of the week, even his own family was in denial of even having a child. So, the divide grew. And I wanted to leave, to make myself as well known, no, better known than him. So that, when my time came, the people would remember me. So that I would not be a passing memory.

So, I was given the chalice to fill and guard for. The decision was hard. My sister, though superficial and none too bright, was a well- known warrior in our parts, holding off the wandering goblins with as much ease as a flick of her wrist. Would I ever be as good, I would ask myself every night. Everyone was confident that I would succeed in the final decision. Everyone except me...

My things were packed. I didn't have that many things, just some light snacks, some drinking water, and my equipment: a rusty old leather belt filled with coins, and my personal weapon of choice, the Racket of Pain (or so I called it, when I had fought off the invasion of Mus from our supplies way back when).

I slowly creaked the door open, expecting something to happen, some surprise. I stepped out of the door... exhaled from relief... stepped out on the ground...and...BAM! I had Deh Tiy on the top of my head, wrestling me to the ground. three years ago, he would come after me with such predictable moves. but, just then, he had actually gotten me. He was turning out to be a fine Selkie. "Maya, Maya!!! Show me your Aura Blast! I've been dying to see it!"

"You'll see it soon enough, Deh, at the decision ceremony today. I'm so excited I've already packed!"

"Not getting too confident, are you May? Don't forget your sis has just a good a chance as you, and she doesn't get knocked over by a little guy like Deh Tiy"

I shrugged off Deh fast (seeing me being wrestled down by my little brother would not look good on my leaving to fight extremely deadly monsters) and gained my composure. Dad, so it's time to show you. "alright, but I'm warnin' ya, I've been practicing! I'll show you, dad! Ill show up my sister!"

"Okay, little Maysie, show us!"

"No prob, sis! I've been waiting for this!"

I focused my will... took in a deep breath... and began to swing. I enticed the energy of the human aura, and as my racket fell, a single clear ball flew towards Sis. Foreseeing this, she jumped to the side and retaliated with a Double Blast solely from her nimble hands. I was speechless.... she seemed to do it effortlessly, and with not so much as a channeling device! rolling under both shots, I landed crouched down and swung down at her legs. She jumped but barely bashed the side of her heel. She landed, staggered a little, a common thing to do when you cast energy, and grabbed her broken heel in pain. After a little while, she just smiled and said "glad that's over. No more annoying tests. Well, we should get ready to give you a proper goodbye, huh, Miss Maysie?"

"Don't call me that! Just you wait, I'll be with someone before that heel of hours can walk down the aisle!"

---

"The day has come!" Exclaimed dad. "Every single one of us looks forward to the coming of the Myrrh."

Mom stepped in. "Not just the Myrrh, of course. We'll count the days until you return."

"I'll be counting the minutes."

Then, it was Sis's turn. "Don't come crying back to the village, you hear?"

"not on my life!"

Poor little Deh Tiy, with those big old eyes! "When are you coming home? You are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course, Deh."

Dad gave me his winning smile, threw his broken hand behind his head, and laughed uproariously. "We pray for your safe return! Take care!"

And with a one- arm embrace, he left me to roam. Daddy always made me feel so secure. I knew with his prayers watching over me, I would be safe.

... good old dad. He could always keep my spirits up, regardless of the chore that laid before me. Like the time when I was told to sell those striped apples to help pay for travel expenses. My dad had been the one right next to me. He told me the basics, from drawing customers to the stalls to leaving them with a smile on their faces. I had sold 46 apples that day, but he pushed me and urged me on. by the end of the next day, we had sold enough to keep us on the road for weeks. When he had left me to go tally up the total, I had sneaked one out of his basket, and bit deep into it. I had never liked the flavor of striped apples, But I would gladly had taken another bite of Zeh's Delight (or so Dad called it). It was so juicy and sweet, if only I hadn't been caught...!

"Bye! I swear I will be back!"

"With a good man or two, I hope!" Mom...

So, off on the trail I went. Oblivious to the future that lied ahead. Eager for the road. My mind was made up; I would travel alone, showing the world what I was capable of. And I wouldn't be forgotten. Not like... what was his name again?

Oh, the light has appeared out of the morning sky. I must depart. My journey begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hail, Caravanner!

What a boring road. I thought that there would be more excitement that first day out on the old beaten path, but I was sadly mistaken. Only trees, grass, and my papaomus to keep me company. The big fat blue yak-like thing was actually pretty fun to be around. It listened to all my thoughts, and even let me stroke its small white tuft of hair on its head. It was awfully silent, though. I've heard rumors of papaomuses being very insightful but hidden in an outwardly comely and moronic appearance. They say they can see into your soul and pick out the smallest little detail to your life, just by looking into your eye. It is also rumored that they steal these thoughts they obtain and keep them to itself. "People will believe anything before they believe they are going brain-dead, right Paomi? I mean-"

"Hail, fellow caravanner!"

"WHOA!" I hopped off my seat as if on reflex, with my R.O.P in my clutch. Paomi just slowly came to a halt, as if to have enough cool for the both of us. People say that there has to be a balance, right? so, maybe him being calm is balancing me being jumpy, and then reaching the equilibrium made the little short dude in front of me not notice I hit him on the head! Alas, no, and I heard that the poor man had to remove his helmet for weeks, the bump was so bad!

"OH NO! IM SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO-"

"calm down!" said one of the shorties, "You are interfering with our captain's greeting!"

"Okay, numbskull, greeting or no greeting don't yell at me!"

"Why should I fight with a worthless Selkie like you? you aren't worth the spit to shine my shoes."

"WHY YOU...!"

... My racket of pain had fun time that day.

---

"Now, painful ass-kickings aside, nice to meet you! I'm Maya, of-"

"You are the caravan from Nagori, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but I woulda said that if you had given me a little more time to-"

"I heard they were sending out a new caravan. You seem quite capable."

"Why thank you, but I-"

"My name is Sol Racht. I am the captain of the caravan from the great fortress at Alfitara."

"Wait, Alfitara? The name sounds familiar... aren't you guys really famous for something?"

"Our caravan boasts a history that stretches back thousands of years..."

"Has the miasma really been here all that long? Because I'd be very interested in-"

"But, lets discuss that some other time. "

"O-Kay, Dr. Prattle. So whaddaya wanna talk about?"

"Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment?" He motioned to the plump mouse-like thing taking care of the wounds I had inflicted upon that loser a little while ago. He was a moogle, of course; complete with the purple dark fairy wings and little red bonbon connected to his head by an antenna. This one was clothed; and odd thing for moogles to do.

"Why, yes indeed I do!"

"This is the caravan from Nagori. Come on, say hello."

"Hello, Missy!" He gave me a quick bow, and I proceeded to do the same. He laughed at my failed attempt.

"Allow me to introduce Stiltzkin. He may not look it, but he is a seasoned adventurer. Even we turn to counsel from him time to time."

"No, I'm just a moogle who likes to get around. I learned all sorts of things in my travels before I knew it."

"Learning's all part of life, right? Hey, got any pointers for a young, bland novice like myself?"

"I'm on my way somewhere right now, but I can teach you a thing or two if you like."

"Yes, Teach me!" I was so elated to hear that I would be taught by none other than THE Stiltzkin, whom even the Alfitarians turn for counsel from. So overjoyed in fact that I raised my racket in a joyous huzzah. They all stepped up about three feet then smiled, content to see that I was at least being enthusiastic.

"By the way, are you setting out all by yourself, Kupo?" said another moogle, playfully circling around Sol's head.

"Yeah, you got it right, furball, I am! thanks for noticing!"

"You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders, Kupo!"

"you're right, I do, but I think I'll be-"

"Let me carry the crystal chalice for you, Kupo!"

"You'd do that for me, why, thanks, but-"

"Yes, a capital proposal! Let Mog help you."

"But, I'll be fine. You see, I have this vision that-"

"Well, let's find a better spot."

"To train, or to talk, cause you're really starting to piss me off!"

---

We went down the cliff near where we had rested, to a low- lying beach with a few shrubs surrounding it. I brought the chalice with me, of course, but was reluctant to let Mog hold it. This was my show, and I was going to be the one who held all the glory. The snotty rich guy followed us down there as well, and brandished his axe, which was different from all of the other carvanner's. "You don't get one of those till you come back to Alfitara alive. Till then, I'm going to stick with this baby."

"Kay, but I think the only one that's gonna be crying at the end of this training's gonna be you!"


End file.
